


Salt Skin

by Blaizekit



Series: Blaize's Tumblr Archive [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/Blaizekit
Summary: Tumblr prompt for @eeevieeeUtakata tries to enjoy a nap, but his own thoughts won't let him.
Series: Blaize's Tumblr Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728511
Kudos: 7





	Salt Skin

[Original Post](https://blaizekit.tumblr.com/post/170817079114/kinda-wanna-throw-uta-at-u-like-old-times-u-kno)

Utakata’s eyes were half-open as he looked up into the rustling tree branches above. His bubbles drifted lazily in and out of view. 

For all appearances, he was enjoying a nap in the golden late-afternoon. That might have even been true, except–-enjoying a quiet moment was not really possible anymore. Even the bubbles were there in defense, innocent-looking bombs that would buy Utakata time to run if he was caught off guard.

The worst thing about running was the inability to escape from it. There was no true relaxation or peace. Just a trade-off between one kind of hell and another.

The second worst thing? That it wasn’t a one and done decision. You had to keep choosing to do it. That meant the reasons ran thin pretty quickly.

Perhaps the only reason that kept working was just this: the ability to breathe as a free man. The small, glittering fragments of a reality he would never have. A person had to fall pretty far to be content with something like that.

_Nevermind._

Utakata stood from his place on the soft grass. He was not content. Maybe he didn’t have a real reason to keep going. But reasons were just another form of chains. That meant it was time to move on.


End file.
